Discuție:Şteanca
En de uitspraak? --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:12 (UTC) :sjtánchwë --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:13 (UTC) :bwc) :S... gekke herders waren dat :P Zelfs Şteanca klinkt beter --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:13 (UTC) ::Wacht. Ik los het wel op :P --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:14 (UTC) :::Goed zo :P --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:15 (UTC) Haha --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:31 (UTC) :Stână was volgens mij de plek waar de herder met de schapen zit ;) --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:33 (UTC) :::Begint alles in Roemenië soms met Stan? :P --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:35 (UTC) ::::Nee, maar wel een paar woordjes, stânga, stâncă, stână. --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 18:39 (UTC) ::::: :P Die woorden bestaan ook in het Ovetabiaans! Het betekent: stang, stank, islamitische staat die de universele mensenrechtenverklaring niet heeft ondertekend. --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 18:40 (UTC) ::::::Ook betekent het: links, klif en herdershut :P --OuWTB 25 iunie 2009 15:49 (UTC) Kun je me de etymologie vertalen naar het Nl? (((A))) --OuWTB 25 iunie 2009 15:31 (UTC) :Laat maar, ik snap 't al :P --OuWTB 25 iunie 2009 17:35 (UTC) Deşi există diverse teorii, nu se ştie exact de unde provine numele Şteanca, respectiv Ştanȝă. Unii spun că provine de la cuvântul "stâncă", că satul este construit lângă o stâncă enormă. O altă posibilitate este că ciobanii, cei care au fondat acest sat, ar fi vrut să-l numească "Şteangă". "Ştea" înseamnă "cetate" în limba ciobanilor ovetabieneşti şi "-(n)gă" sau "-(n)că" este un sufix, folosit frecvent şi la alte nume sau cuvinte ovetabieneşti. :Alhoewel er verschillende theorieën bestaan, weet men niet exact waar de naam ~ vandaan komt, respectievelijk ~. Enkelen zeggen dat de naam komt van het woord "rots", want het dorp is gebouwd naast een enorme rots. Een andere mogelijkheid is dat de herders die het dorp gesticht hebben, het dorp de naam ~ wilde geven. Shtea betekent "burcht" in de taal van de Ovetabiaanse herders en "nga" of "nca" is een suffix, ook vaak gebruikt voor andere Ovetabiaanse namen en woorden. --Bucureştean 25 iunie 2009 19:23 (UTC) Vraagje Wat is "lijst van burgemeesters" in 't română? (((A))) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:21 (UTC) :Listă de primari. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:22 (UTC) ::Mulţumesc. --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:23 (UTC) :::Staat er nu zoiets als "burgemeester - jaar - aanvulling"? --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:25 (UTC) ::::Yep ;) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:26 (UTC) :::::Goedzo :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:27 (UTC) Pff... dit moet er gewoon uit: ik ben zo blij dat ik geen kater heb . Begon gisteren om half twaalf... 's ochtends en eindigde om half één... 's avonds . 1) Einde toetsweek. 2) Begin vakantie, ongeveer. 3) Verjaardag 4) Kroeg.... --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:29 (UTC) :Hahahahaha :D Ben je jarig dan? :O --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::Nee, ik niet, maar iemand anders wel ;). Ik kwam thuis met m'n dronken kop om snel nog internetopdrachten te maken voor wiskunde, anders zou 16% van mijn cijfer als een 0 meetellen... gisteren was de laatste dag dat je t kon doen en het kon ieder moment eraf gehaald worden . Gelukkig had ik iemand anders code nog gevraagd dus had ik alles snel gekopieerd... toen ging ik weer weg ;) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:37 (UTC) :::Wij moeten altijd alles handgeschreven inleveren :'( Is denk ik wel een veiliger en (voor de leerlingen) irritanter systeem, vooral als je zo'n handschrift als dat van mij hebt! :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:39 (UTC) ::::Ik heb t liever handgeschreven... moet je nagaan, ik schrijf mijn code niet op dus wist ik natuurlijk mijn accountnummer niet (met mijn heldere gedachten van gisteren...), dus ik baalde wel hard :P. Na 3x proberen mocht je niet meer vaker proberen, gelukkig herinnerde ik me thuis weer wat het was. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:43 (UTC) :::::Je bent zeker met de fles grootgebracht! :P Bij handgeschreven kun je niet zo makkelijk kopiëren :( --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:44 (UTC) ::::::Nee, dit jaar pas... --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:48 (UTC) ::::::: :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:51 (UTC) Daarna moest ik Java downloaden en installeren op 2 pc's (je kunt niet op twee accounts tegelijkertijd ingelogd zijn op 1 pc) met de gedachte dat het ieder moment eraf gehaald kon worden zodat ik mss door zo'n fking kutopdracht een 4 zou komen te staan voor wiskunde. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:44 (UTC) :16% mag niet eens bij ons.. Maximaal mag voor een proefwerk/opdracht 12% geteld worden bij ons. (m.u.v. eindexamen, maar daar haalt toch iedereen een 3 voor) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:45 (UTC) ::Kijk, proefwerken zijn 12%, die internetopdrachten 8%, maar ik had eerder dit jaar al een 0 voor die internetopdrachten... had geen zin in nóg een nul. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:48 (UTC) :::Bij ons kun je laagstens een 1 halen, m.u.v. de brugklas, daar heeft eens iemand voor biologie een -2,6 gehaald :P Wij hebben geen internetopdrachten (niet iedereen heeft internet en de computers op school die zijn zo sterk verouderd dat de helft zich niet eens opstart) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:51 (UTC) ::::Aha. Ik had in de tweede klas ooit een 0,5 voor Engels :P --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 11:03 (UTC) :::::Je kunt bij ons normaliter ook geen 0 krijgen, behalve voor internetopdrachten of ander gay-gedoe waarvoor je een nul krijgt omdat je niks hebt ingevuld. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 11:04 (UTC) ::::::Het laagste punt dat ik gehaald heb - m.u.v. Duits woordjes, waarvan zoiets alles een 1 was, omdat ik te lui was/ben om te leren :P - is een 2,1 voor wiskunde :P (vorig jaar net met een 3,5 voor wiskunde, 4,5 voor natuurkunde en 5,5 voor economie overgegaan :P) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 11:06 (UTC) :::::::Je bedoeld gemiddeld cijfer? Hmm, laagste bij mij op rapport is 3,7 voor Art Craft & Design (tekenen & knutselen, voerde geen reet uit). Toen kwam ik erachter dat je ten minste een 3,5 moest hebben om over te mogen gaan :S --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 11:21 (UTC) ::::::::Gemiddeld ja. Volgens mij heet dat bij ons beeldende vorming. Haalde altijd een 4 voor de proefwerken (te lui om te leren) en ik zorgde dat ik altijd met een stuudje samen moest werken (hoefde ik niets te doen en haalde ik toch een hoog cijfer :P) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 11:24 (UTC) Veel verschillende burgemeesters! --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 12:53 (UTC) :Idd :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 13:02 (UTC) Întrebare Wat is in de omgeving lagen vroeger ook al oudere herdersdorpjes in het Roemeens? (((A))) --OuWTB 28 iunie 2009 13:27 (UTC) :În apropierea actualei comune se aflau şi alte sate ciobăneşti. --Bucureştean 28 iunie 2009 16:15 (UTC) Wat ben je allemaal 'nt schrijven? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 februarie 2010 19:02 (UTC) :De toate ;) --Bucurestean 16 februarie 2010 19:11 (UTC) ::Dacht ik al :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 februarie 2010 19:19 (UTC)